Loosening Up
by iamtyping98
Summary: On the verge of potential death, Master Shifu learns to...loosen up? By DANCING? Set during the LoA episode, My Favorite Yao. T because I felt like it.


**Just a little one shot I've come up with at random. I get a lot of these tiny ideas sometimes, but usually I just forget them, but today I decided to different so I hope you like it! **

**Not part of my other story, but depending on whether or not you consider Legends of Awesomeness to be (at least partially) canon, it's set before. Again, unrelated, just trying to do SOMETHING instead of trying to force myself to write something that wouldn't come.**

**Warning: If you have not watched the episode, 'My Favorite Yao' it is quite likely that you will have a difficult time understanding this. Good luck.**

**I OWN NOTHING! THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS BELONG TO DREAMWORKS/NICKOLODEON. **

…**..**

I sighed. It had been a long day, most of it filled with chasing Temutai, the **WARRIOR KING OF THE CHIDAN, **as he always put it.

Temutai and his men had kidnapped the escaped Master Yao, who in turn had been just trying to enjoy a little time outside the box he lived in. Po had been trying to help me track down the hyperactive Yao after I had accidentally set him free. But, I'd had a hard time accepting help, as always. I'd yelled at him and he was now holding it against me. A bit of a weird time to bring up hard feelings, taking into consideration the fact that _we were chained to a pillar, surrounded by Chidan warriors, _and most likely about to leave the valley minus one Dragon Warrior, one Grand Master, and one Master of the Secrets of Kung Fu.

But, I suppose it is best to resolve issues when you can. It would be better than leaving things the way they were.

"I'm sorry Po I," I struggled. I was just as bad at apologies as I was at asking for help. "I shouldn't have yelled at you before." There I managed it.

"Aw, it's okay, I know," Po told me. "I was just trying to get you to, you know, loosen up."

"Oh, this is sweet!" Master Yao felt the need to comment.

Loosen up, huh? A tall order indeed… I'd been told to loosen up before, in much more subtle ways. Once or twice in the past the students had tried to get me out of the palace to go with them to some sort of party, which I of course declined.

Even when I was just a student, other people had found it difficult to pry me from my studying of the ancient scrolls at night, and finding me out of the training hall during the day was rare. Only a call to fight or a meeting with Master Oogway could keep me away.

But now, I listened as the blade of the executioner's axe sliced through the hard earth. I glanced to where Temutai was sitting in his chair. The warrior king was looking forward to seeing heads roll. He was the kind of man who would get what he wanted or make sure no one else could have it.

Such was the case now when Master Yao, one of my greatest idols, had denied him the Secrets of Kung Fu. Instead he had stated that he wanted Temutai's outfit; just because he was brilliant didn't mean he was sane.

I thought about Po's statement again. Loosen up. Loosen up…

It was all I took not to gasp out loud; I had an idea that would fix not one, but two problems. If I only I got the chance…

Then Temutai spoke.

"Any last requests? Perhaps some tearful sniveling or _p_ointless pleas for your _lives_," he asked, of course over emphasizing certain words, as always.

Okay, deep breath, I can do this…

"Yes. I have last request. I'd… like to…,"

Say it, say it now. Say it or you'll regret not saying it for the rest of your life, no matter how short it may be.

"Dance."

I was met with complete silence at first. Then Temutai, looking genuinely shocked for a change, voiced what everyone was thinking.

"_**I**_did not see that coming…"

"You ain't the only one," Po said, voice filled with disbelief.

"Please," I said. "I owe to Master Yao. And myself."

Temutai took no time in replying, "So, instead of getting the Secrets of Kung Fu, I get to watch you humiliate yourself before _your __**untimely demise?"**_

"Something like that."

He sat in his throne, leaned forward on his hooves, staring me down. Without blinking he shouted, "**I'm in! **Make sure his _wrists stay bound!" _The guard to his right came to release me from the pillar I was hanging, handcuffed, from.

"Now we're getting to the good part," Master Yao cried, his voice filled with excitement.

"_Shifu_," Po said, still incredulous. "Kind of a funny time to let loose, but _yeah!_"

The guard had already released me and was carrying me a few feet away, when the panda felt the need to ask, "Are you sure about this?"

I said in return, "Yes. All I need from you, is some music."

The guard set me down and backed away. I took a deep breath, getting into the appropriate position to begin. I remembered the times when I had had to attend village festivals due to ceremonies that were taking place during. A few times in the past I had seen dancers moving gracefully across wooden stage floors, looking lighter than feathers in their flowing silk outfits. The women, using their fans to conceal the mystery beneath (and to flirt), and the men, sometimes carrying staffs, doing back flips and turns much like the ones used in Kung Fu. No staff on hand; but I did have a fan that I'd picked up earlier in the village after Po's little dance session. I took it out and opened it. Feminine yes, but it would work.

Yes… I could do this. I could actually _do _this… Wait, why was it quiet?

"_MUSIC," _I growled to the Dragon Warrior.

Then I heard him making odd noises with his mouth. Sort of a 'doom doom doom doom' with a peculiar rhythm. But for now, for this situation, it would do.

I held the fan before me and moved it in a circular motion. Then I slid one foot forward and swung my body around to put the other foot down, and repeated the motion a few times before leaping in the air to do a spin. I landed with one foot slightly off the ground, so that my body sort of curved. I took the time to look back at the warrior king and his guards. They just stared. They had no idea what I was really doing, and what's more I hadn't done anything to make myself look stupid yet.

With a mischievous little smile I put my foot down and moved quickly into another pose, flowing through the gentle spins and twists and on to the high leaps and twirls.

Before long I didn't even have to think about what I was doing. I was just… Dancing. Using graceful moves to channel energy and emotion, resulting in a beautiful act. I was loosening up.

Po, still chained up next to (upside down) Master Yao, began to move his body so that he would smack into the master. This resulted in the chains rattling and creating somewhat melodic reverberation.

As I continued to dance, I noticed Temutai sitting up slightly and his men were definitely watching closely; I was doing well.

Quickly, before anyone could notice, I shook one of the shackles off my wrist and unhooked the other allowing them to fall to the ground.

_Well done, _I told myself.

Now was the part I was looking forward too. Just dancing; giving my escape a dramatic prelude. I spun a few times and went into a methodic sort of shuffle.

As I flipped backwards, I breathed in deeply. It felt so light, carefree, wonderful…

I landed again and shuffled backwards and held the fan in front of my face. I raised my eyebrow; just a little finishing touch.

I held the position, and a guard dropped his spear and began clapping loudly. Temutai turned to look at him sharply, and the guard quickly grabbed and raised his spear once more. Temutai turned back around.

"I think _**that's enough**_."

I fought to hold back the beam that was dying to spread across my face. It was induced by pride. Pride of finally doing what I had been denying myself to do for so long. But in the end, the wide smile stayed inside, but the glow didn't die down.

"Wait," I cried. "I'm just starting to loosen up!"

With a snap of my wrist I sent the little fan flying at Temutai. He ducked just time for it to slice into the back rest of his throne. He turned back to look at it, most likely realizing how easily that could have been his neck instead of his chair.

"Oh, I see what you did," he said in a low angry voice. "HE'S FREE!"

After being told the obvious, the soldiers ran forward with their spears. I got down in a Tiger stance, waiting. One of them came with a battle axe, aiming to cut my leg off. I easily moved so that it sliced into the ground instead and kicked the wooden handle apart from the axe head. I kicked him in the jaw, causing him to fly backwards, unconcious.

I lifted the dual sided axe head and sent it flying. It cut through Po's chains easily. Po landed on his feet and Master Yao squealed, "That was so dangerous! Love it!"

"Be right back," Po told him, putting on what he called his 'game face'. "Time for the big finish!"

I knocked out a few more guards and Po fought off a handful as well. He landed next to me saying, "Pretty sweet idea."

"Just channeling my 'inner-Po'."

A line of four came forward and we deftly leapt up, delivered a few blows, and sent them flying backwards, where they crashed into Temutai himself.

Po and I moved to stand in front of and protect Master Yao just as Temutai came up, roaring, out of the pile of thugs.

"CONGRATULATIONS," he yelled. "You've ruined dance for me _forever!_ Now, summon the _reinforcements!_"

Soon we were surrounded by his guards-from-standby. Po and I backed up a bit, trying to gain more ground to move on, but we were already backed into a corner against the pillar.

"I don't suppose you have something on your checklist for this," I commented, a bit worried.

Po thought a moment. "Blame Crane?"

We backed up until we were on either side of Master Yao. We got into our positions once more, preparing for a difficult battle.

"Well, well, you're quite the dancer Fuzzy!"

Master Yao spoke to me using the little pet/nickname I seemed to have acquired.

"Don't you feel better now," he asked me.

I thought briefly before saying, "Yes Master. I do."

I set myself in a tiny, satisfied grin.

Temutai gave his warriors a nod and smile, and one raised his battle axe, others ran at us with spears and-

Suddenly, there was an impossibly bright light and Temutai and his men froze, backs straight. They were drawn in a bit, eyes widening slowly. Then they flew backwards, and a wave of light and energy washed over everyone and flowed past the stone ruins to the surrounding land.

When the dust had settled, I reopened my eyes and felt a hoof on my shoulder.

"Master? How-"

"I did the eight armed Yangtze spleen punch," the escaped goat said, hoof still on my shoulder. "With my mind!"

We looked to where the Chidan warriors lay on the ground, clearly in pain.

"Whoa, cool! But," Po said. "Couldn't you have just done that, you know, before?"

"And miss out on all that fun?"

…**..**

Later we had finally arrived home, just in time for Master Yao to climb back inside his travel box.

"So," I started out lightly, wearing a smile. "I guess this is 'goodbye'."

"Thank you both for such an exhilarating day!"

He looked around, enjoying and admiring every glance at the outside the world that he got.

I bowed slightly, only for him to interrupt, saying, "Oh, and Fuzzy remember the hibiscus."

He was referring to the words of wisdom he had spoken earlier: that the hibiscus flower blooms for only one day, but that that day is an especially beautiful day.

He continued now. "Live each day as if it were your only one to live!"

I gave him a nod and a smile. "I will Master. I promise."

I bowed, still smiling.

"Good. I'm very proud of you," he said, patting me on the shoulder. "NOW! Back to meditating! I LOVE IT!"

The door to his box slammed shut, and I gave one last tiny smile. I heard a sniffing sound behind me and turned to see Po wiping at his eye.

"What? It was touching!"

"I think it would be best if we kept this entire incident, quiet."

"Sure," he said, clearly about to say more. "As long as I can play with your Yao action figure and authentic traveling box."

I'd almost forgotten he knew about that.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

I turned glaring, and began to walk away stiffly. Then I remembered what people had been telling me all day.

I did a little hop/skip, dance move before continuing on.

And I smiled.

…

**A/N: So, was it good? Was it bad? Was it so gut wrenchingly awful that you feel like you're about to puke your guts out and then light yourself on fire? FEEDBACK PLEASE, R&R! **

**Also, maybe look at my other story, if interested. **


End file.
